


The Andalite Bandit Chronicles

by FirstWriter



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstWriter/pseuds/FirstWriter
Summary: What if the Andalite Bandits were actually Andalites?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Assume that all the Animorphs missions went off as in the books. This is to speculate on how Andalites might have come to carry on the resistance movement rather than a bunch of idiot teenagers with a death wish.

My name is Jhaec-Berein-Elissen. I am an Andalite Prince, and this is my first command journal. I was an ordinary Andalite youth, I suppose, dreaming of glory and serving my people with honor in the war, and I performed very well in the academy, but my rise to command was delayed by an unfortunate medical issue. An inherited neurological condition, gradually discovered when I reached maturity, retards the speed of my tail, and as a result, I have always been a poor fighter with my tailblade. In another time, I would have been considered the next worst thing to a vecol, but despite the gradual worsening of my condition over the years, the demands of the war have averted my discharge on medical grounds. 

Fortunately, the technological aspects of modern warfare enable me to do as much as any other Andalite in service to the People. A tailblade is not much use when starships are firing shredders and Dracon beams across thousands of meters in space. I even achieved the rank of Prince in time, but merely a technical prince, and absolutely not a warrior or War-Prince. But despite my rank and the praise I received for my tactical acumen and leadership ability aboard space vessels, I still dreamed of earning those accolades as a true warrior, standing my ground, striking down Yeerks face-to-face on the surface of a planet. 

Unfortunately, I received my wish through my service aboard the _Galaxy Tree_. We were deployed to a planet known to the inhabitants as Earth, lately the target of Yeerk infiltration. Our Dome Ship came out of z-space into an ambush, and was nearly destroyed. When it became clear that most of our fighters were being shot down, and the beams of the Blade Ship and the Pool Ship were tearing our vessel to atoms, the Captain commanded non-essential warriors and technicians to get to shuttles and head for the dome, which had separated at the onset of the battle. 

That was a disaster. The Yeerks were ready for that. They were determined not to let a large number of Andalites make landfall and reveal the truth about the war to the humans of Earth. They were still counting on secrecy to shield their invasion from the great numbers and violent natures of their newest race of victims, and they did not want other aliens revealing to the humans that they were present on their planet. A detachment of Bug fighters had been positioned to destroy any escape pods or other craft exiting the Dome Ship, and most of us were shot down and destroyed before reaching the atmosphere. The Dome itself crashed to the planet, so we were without hope except to land ourselves. I was among the first ones down, but no sooner had I stepped off the shuttle, then a low-flying Bug fighter caught it with a Dracon Beam. I was knocked unconscious by the explosion, and found an hour or so later, according to local time measurements, by a small landing ship full of scientific and administrative personnel. 

Unfortunately, they lacked the caution of proper warriors, and the shuttle was destroyed as well, despite my warning upon realizing our situation. In the end, there were only five of us alive on the planet’s surface, with little equipment, no weapons, no supplies and no way to contact our home or people. I was not a proper warrior, but I was still a prince, so they looked to me for leadership. 

Our one working communication-scanner detected the signal of a damaged fighter coming in for an emergency landing, so we triangulated that signal and headed on a vector to intercept its landing point. Soon it became apparent that the fighter would come down among settlements of the local inhabitants. There was no way five Andalites could move undetected among them. 

{We should press on!} Raeshal insisted. She was an administrative clerk, who assisted the War-Princes with the day-to-day matters of running the ship and expeditionary force. She was not considered very good at that task, being impatient and short with people who did not cooperate. But apparently, she was an eager volunteer, and not many females were as enthusiastic as she about serving aboard a war vessel, so she had received some leeway. While I had dealt with her once or twice on the ship, I was only now discovering what a headache she could be. Raeshal was one of those females who longed to be a true warrior. I would normally have been sympathetic, given my own shortcomings with a tailblade, but she was the sort who would throw herself into the fight regardless of her ability. A highly suspect attitude in any who aspired to be a proper warrior.

Mhaecor shot back a retort {Do not be a fool! The local humans have many fears of invaders from other worlds. We will likely be taken and imprisoned and tortured or killed if they spot us. An analysis of their culture shows evidence of much inimical contact from the Skrit Naa, and they are predisposed to hostility as a result.} 

Mhaecor was small for an Andalite male and clumsy besides. We were friends, even despite my promotion above him, because of the bond created by our physical shortcomings which relegated us to ship-board tasks, rather than serving as pilots or tail fighters. He was very clever, however, and fascinated by alien cultures. He had concentrated on his study of the humans of Earth, and loved to show off his knowledge. He lacked the constant courage of a true warrior, but his advice was still sound. 

It was Cassein, a xenobiologist, who came up with the solution. {We should use our morphing abilities. Look around. There are dozens of animals all about us. The humans seem accustomed to animals dwelling so close to them, so if we were to morph, we could pass unnoticed right through their settlement!} 

I approved the notion, because it was sound. It had nothing to do with Cassein being a lovely & graceful female, with gorgeous eyes, and the beauty of a performer. We had spoken a few times on the ship, but I had always felt unworthy to approach her socially. A female like Cassein deserved a heroic warrior, not a glorified desk-pilot. I once heard her say that she did not become a performing artist because she found science to be so much more interesting and worthwhile as a method of serving the People. She had a noble soul to match her looks, if she would take a path that brought greater good to the People but less recognition to herself. 

It was for qualities like this that I appreciated her advice, whatever Mhaecor’s private thought-speak comments to the contrary might have been. So I gave the order, and the final member of our accidental unit, Tolbor, managed to acquire a small gray bird and morph it. He took to the air and soon confirmed that there were, in fact, many birds like his morph, flying among the human structures unmolested. 

We all acquired gray birds and flew through the crowded dirty settlement, where humans milled about among noisy metal vehicles, which smelled atrociously. They were so preposterously constructed that even the rather small humans must have had to fold their bodies up awkwardly to fit inside them, and we had a hard time believing Mhaecor’s assertion that they were powered by combustion of petrocarbons. Surely no intelligent species with nuclear technology would consume irreplaceable materials as mere fuel! We flew about, searching for a place where a fighter might have room to land, but it took longer than we thought, so we all had to demorph once. Our bird morphs were agile, and good flyers with excellent navigational instincts, but they were small and the human structures blocked their views. 

Finally, we came upon the fighter, settling down in the center of what looked like unfinished human structures. We landed in a nearby partial-structure, intending to approach with caution. Unfortunately, the structure was inhabited. Three filthy humans were sitting around a very small fire, passing a bottle amongst themselves when we moved through their portion of the incomplete building. Quick strikes of Tolbor’s and Raeshal’s tailblades knocked them unconscious, but they had seen us. Then Mhaecor had the idea of using them as cover. While the idea of imitating a sentient being’s appearance struck me as abhorrent, he pointed out that a _frolis_ maneuver would serve to create new identities that would not compromise real humans. We each acquired all three humans and combined their genetic material so we each had a different human form, of the appropriate gender. We lacked the wrappings they placed about their bodies, but Mhaecor contended that humans often went about naturally without wrappings, and the fewer wrappings they wore, the more popular and admired humans seemed to be. He theorized that the humans we had encountered were disgraced or dishonored in some fashion, forced to cover their bodies and dwell in incomplete structures. 

As we were discussing this issue, we observed a small group of humans moving past our location. They were all covered with approximately the same quantity of cloth wrappings, though in a wide variety of colors and shapes. This caused an argument between Raeshal and Mhaecor regarding his assessment, which continued despite my order to cease their thought-speak, until Cassein intervened. They certainly would not have lasted very long as warriors with such poor discipline! And I was highly unlikely to survive very long in this theater of combat as the ranking prince of such a contentious group. 

With Cassein & Tolbor, all of us partially dressed in the wrappings of our unconscious captives who were left under the watchful eyes of Mhaecor & Raeshal, I followed the group of humans. They were approaching the position I had estimated our craft to have landed. This would be the first significant contact between our races, and it might be for the best if there were “humans” among the group, who could unexpectedly come to the aid of whatever Andalites were in that ship. However, as we drew near to the landing site and closed the distance with the group of humans, we were horrified to see a Bug Fighter swooping low, and even worse, that the humans showed almost no surprise or confusion at its appearance. We were following Controllers.

I quickly directed my warriors to approach under cover. It was very difficult to use proper stealth techniques in our human bodies, having only two legs and eyes that faced in a single direction, but the compensation was that humans seemed to have excellent natural balance to accommodate that deficiency, and in addition, they were more compactly constructed, so I required less space in which to conceal myself. Also, their arms were very strong and well-articulated, and with some practice, I realized I could use them to support my alien form at uncertain angles, or to hold my upper torso off the ground when I crouched. A human’s arms can actually support his body weight! I later learned that they had evolved from four-legged creatures, and their arms had originated as instruments of support and locomotion, rather than the appendages for communication and fine manipulation that evolved into Andalite arms. 

I reached the edge of an open space, into which the group of human-Controllers had gathered. The Bug fighter was landing near one of my people’s fighters, and another was coming down to join it. I swiftly ducked behind a low, crumbled wall that appeared to have been constructed of artificial stones for some reason, and raised just enough of my head to allow my main (well, actually, only) eyes to watch the ships. An Andalite lay outside the fighter, clearly wounded, or he would have faced the enemy on his feet with blade held high. 

I called out to him in thought-speak {Andalite warrior! I am Prince Jhaec-Berein-Elissen, of the _Galaxy Tree!_ I have four other warriors in calling distance of my thought-speech. We can fight beside you.}

{I know of you, Prince Jhaec,} the warrior replied. {I also know that your crew are not true warriors, for they would not have allowed you to approach closest to me to initiate contact. They must have been non-combat personnel. I applaud your courage in offering your lives, but it would be a futile waste. Your lives belong to the People. Make your escape, and I shall delay the Yeerks. I am finished but you can fight on.} Throughout his speech, his eyestalks and head never moved to give the slightest indication to the approaching Yeerks of where I was or even that he was speaking to anyone.

I could tell he started broadcasting to more than one person by the change in his speech. {I see you two beyond those pipes. Lower yourselves to the ground or the Yeerks will see you as well.} Cassein had been inside one of the smaller structures! How had she got around to my other side to join Tolbor? That was when I realized Raeshal had disobeyed and come to join us. Before I could reprimand her, the warrior spoke again.

{Please get away. I believe the Abomination is coming here, to exalt in his triumph over me personally. He will be distracted by taking my life and that will be your chance. You must keep up the fight until reinforcements arrive.}

{Who are you that Visser Three would take a personal interest in your death?} asked Mhaecor skeptically. Had _he_ disobeyed and approached as well?

{I am Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul} stated the wounded Andalite. A shared exclamation in thought-speak arose from all of us. One of the greatest heroes of the People was dying in front of our eyes!

{We must help you!} insisted Tolbor.

{You must not! The Yeerks must be stopped, that is far more important than any warrior’s life. The Dome may have crashed when it separated. There may be other fighter pilots like myself who have made landing on the planet with no ship to return to. Seek out any other survivors and defend this planet. The Yeerks cannot be allowed to take it, for if they do, the war will surely be lost.} Prince Elfangor was emphatic, and there was only one course of action left to us.

{We shall obey, my prince,} I swore to him. {And we shall carry word of your death to the People to set an example for us all.}

{Then I thank you. You are the commanding prince on this field of battle now, Prince Jhaec. The honor of the People and the hope of all the free races of the galaxy ride on your tail. You may think yourself unable to bear the weight, but this is a surprising planet, and there may be many assets for you to use. Preserve your warriors and strike as best you can. Farewell.} 

Before we broke loose, he sent me a private thought-speak message, with the most extraordinary confession and request, both pertaining to an earlier visit to this world. I gave him my reassurances but decided to keep the matter private until necessary to reveal. This secret might cause censure among the People or might lead them to embrace the humans as friends, if a hero such as Elfangor found them so worthy… 

But in the meantime, I had no idea how my new herd of warriors would react to the news. Until I could trust them more, I would keep the secret private. Elfangor’s words made it official – I was in command, and we were now an Andalite military force, with an assigned mission, not merely a straggling herd of shipwrecked crew members. All other considerations must now take second place to the success of the mission and effectiveness of my force. 

As I regrouped with my new warriors, I could see it in their eyes as well. They understood the charge laid on us by one of the greatest living warriors and princes among the Andalite people. Raeshal & Mhaecor acknowledged it with their expressions of regret for disobeying my commands. Tolbor did so with his renewed focus, and something approximating a proper military posture. Cassein did so with her graceful request for my orders, and with a proud look shining in her eyes. 

While we discussed what we had just seen and heard, one of our captive humans revived and ran off. The Yeerks heard him and came looking. We quickly demorphed and remorphed into our Earth bird forms and flew up to perch atop the incomplete structures to observe the Yeerks futilely searching for us. The other captive humans also departed, but with a bit more discretion. As we heard the Yeerks arguing below us, I came to a realization. We could use the humans as camouflage.

{Mhaecor,} I ordered. {You have the most knowledge about humans and their culture and habits. Find some way to access the local communications and study the subject even further. I want you to gain sufficient understanding of their ways to be able to spot aberrant behavior of Controllers, and I want you in particular to practice your use of idiom and vernacular so that you can pose as a human without giving away your true nature if we need to have contact with the natives without revealing ourselves}. 

{Cassein, you are to study the humans’ biology for physical traits and weaknesses, anything we can use against human Controllers, though I do not expect much there. The Yeerks are surely aware of any such hazards and will be prepared, but if we are going to pass as humans, we should understand how their bodies function. Also familiarize yourself with the lifeforms of this planet. Two of us are female and the rest untrained or of suboptimal combat prowess. If there are combat-worthy morphs to be had here, our morphing power may end up being our greatest weapon.

{Tolbor, I want you to scout for a place for us to live. Outdoors, with some concealment and access to grass and water. If there is a discreet place in which we can eventually build a scoop, so much the better, but that is unnecessary at this point. It should be close to this location. The human controllers came on foot, so they must be local. Therefore, it is likely that the Yeerk Pool is in this area.

{Raeshal, you will assist Mhaecor on his study of humans, but concentrate on appearances and actions. He will become our expert on how humans think and communicate, and you on how they behave. With your help we will avoid drawing notice when we must disappear among the populace.}

I looked around at all four of them, making contact between our strangely oriented bird eyes. {We must not be detected by the humans. If they discover alien intelligence on their world, the Yeerks are already infiltrating human society, and will be better able to make their case against us. Therefore, we must never let them know we are here. I fear we cannot deceive the Yeerks about our true species, but we should pass for human at every opportunity and do our best to sow doubt among the Yeerks. Do not ever let them see you morph or demorph, and avoid being seen in your Andalite forms at all costs, unless we are unable to find combat-worthy creatures to morph. Even then, perhaps we shall find some human warriors to morph and imitate their styles of combat.

{The Abomination knows Andalites better than any other Yeerk. He will expect us to fight as proud warriors with honor and for the glory of the people. Instead, we will stay in concealment, strike the Yeerks and disappear. We will find their Pool and hit that hard, as assassins, not warriors. And then, we will wipe their filthy presence from this planet. Success must take precedence over honor.} 

My fellow Andalites… _my warriors_ …cheered as they acknowledged my orders. We were not what the War Princes would call warriors, but we were the army that would defend this planet. The humans would not fall as the Hork-Bajir and Taxxons did. We would defend them if it took years, no matter what we had to do to survive. 

********


	2. Chapter 2

_Some time later…_

{How could you let this happen?}

{It was not my intention. I was stunned by the Dracon beam and by the time I awoke the morphing period had expired. In this limited form, I was fortunate to escape from the Yeerk Pool.}

{Well congratulations, now you are a _vecol_.}

{Mhaecor! He is not a _vecol_ , he is a _nothlit!_ Just because he no longer has a tailblade, does not mean he is useless or a burden on the People!}

{Cease, Raeshal. Mhaecor, be silent. Tolbor is a casualty and you will honor him for his sacrifice. He is still a member of our unit and will be treated with the respect due a fellow Andalite warrior. Tolbor, are you able to carry on?}

{I am, my prince. My duties thus far have been reconnaissance and observation, for which this form is well suited. It has strong instincts, so I should be able to live as a wild member of the species with little effort. In a way, this may be the perfect cover – the Yeerks can never find me now, and all I need do is stay in their sight for longer than the morphing period, to have them completely dismiss any possibility that I am an Andalite in morph. I miss my tailblade, but in this sort of war, wings and eyes may prove more useful.}

{Well spoken, warrior. Your optimism does you credit. Now, we shall review the rest of our attack on the Pool, and where it went wrong. Raeshal, however powerful that morph you used might be, its size renders it insufficiently flexible for the kind of close-quarters infiltration I anticipate us attempting in the near future. You must locate a suitable combat morph of mass not much in excess of an Andalite or Hork-Bajir. Cassein, you as well. Your theory of large herd-based herbivores being optimal morphs due to their functional similarities to Andalite evolutionary ancestors is excellent for an academic proposition, but the realities of battle and the types of lifeforms on this planet available to morph, suggest a smaller predator would be a more efficient combatant. Please broaden the scope of your research into the animals of Earth.}

{My prince…} Cassein was hesitant and seemed troubled. Her main eyes were cast down, and she barely kept one of her stalk eyes on me. {I killed that security person…}

{Policeman, officer or cop,} interjected Mhaecor. {What?} He protested as Raeshal raised her tailblade threateningly. {Those are the human terms for such individuals. “Security” has connotations of lesser authority, or, strangely enough, of much greater authority…}

{Cassein is trying to say something important,} Raeshal snapped. {She does not need you correcting her like a child! Just because she is not some over-muscled male whose tailblade is larger than his brain does not mean she needs some technician condescending to her!}

{Enough!} I interjected. {Raeshal, desist. Cassein may speak for herself, and I will issue what reprimands are necessary. Mhaecor has done nothing to show any disrespect to Cassein based on her gender. Do you question my word of honor that I do not view either of you as lesser warriors?}

{I apologize. My prince.} Raeshal replied. Grudgingly

{Now, Cassein, what were you saying?}

{I...during our flight from the Yeerk pool, I made sure to run down the Controller who captured me in one of my human morphs. I had been afraid, and reacted to the object of my fear, by making a kill that was perhaps unnecessary. I must put myself on report.} We all stared at her. In the first place, that was ridiculous. What was I going to do? Discharge her and send her home for review? In the second, Cassein was not the sort of person to mindlessly adhere to military regulations when there was a moral or emotional dimension to the issue… Unless her real concern WAS the moral and emotional dimension. 

I looked at her, considering my words for a minute. {Humans are weak and physically unimpressive next to Andalites, Hork-Bajir or Taxxons. Many species on this planet surpass them in physical ability. What is more, this is their world, and they have the vestiges of civilization. They are the victims of the Yeerks and neither simpletons, like Hork-Bajir, nor ravening monsters, like the Taxxons. 

{Therefore, I am issuing the following standing order for our resistance effort. We shall make every effort to avoid harming humans, even human Controllers. It will not be as difficult to restrain them or render them unable to fight as it would be for Hork-Bajir or Taxxons, and there is a practical issue as well.

{The day may come when we need to reveal ourselves to human authorities, or perhaps our superiors will choose to make diplomatic contact with them. When such a day comes, it may be easier to win their trust if our tails are not soaked in their blood. If we can demonstrate to humans that we act for their protection, instead of their exploitation as do the Yeerks, they will believe that truth more easily.} Mhaecor nodded, in thoughtful acceptance, as if he agreed with my point. Raeshal seemed annoyed at the restriction, but not rebellious, and Cassein’s posture evinced relief. Tollbor, of course, was unreadable with his alien countenance and lack of limbs.

{My next point concerns our relations with one another. Does anyone doubt the courage or skill of Raeshal on a battlefield? Can anyone question Cassein’s morphing supremacy? It is not as if Mhaecor or I are exemplars of Andalite physical prowess. Our weapons in this fight are not tailblades, they are our morphing forms. Cassein has as much advantage over each of us, as a typical male would have over a typical female in a tailblade fight. Neither my disability, nor Mhaecor’s size, nor Raeshal’s sex are factors in a morphing battle, so the normal assumptions of roles and values based on such criteria will be held in abeyance, so long as we are on Earth. 

{Mhaecor, your input was perhaps discourteous, but not unwarranted. Proceed as before you were interrupted, but give a report, do not flaunt the knowledge you obtained through your duties and assignments, and speak respectfully of your fellow warriors.} 

{Yes, my prince. As I was saying, a human would refer to the sort of individual who absconded with Cassein as a “police officer” or a “cop”. These are a type of official empowered to enforce compliance with the directives of local administration and to prevent disruptive behavior. When a human applies the term “security” to another, it refers to a much lower form of guard, a citizen employed to protect private property. Though they wrap themselves much like police cops, perhaps to invoke a similar form of authority, they possess none. By “security”, humans refer to the safety of possessions or else the safety and integrity of their people-group as a whole.} He actually managed to say all of that in a properly dispassionate manner, without affecting superiority. After a pause he went on, sounding almost respectful to Cassein.

{I believe Cassein was right to cooperate with that human, at least if discretion is be our priority. Whatever the tactical ramifications, humans would not understand open resistance to a cop officer in public view. Cooperation or flight seem to be the only acceptable alternatives, since policers carry those crude, but brutally effective, projectile weapons openly, as few other humans do. Since humans with the degree of social power and technical resources entrusted to police officers would be prime targets for Yeerk infestation, I would recommend in the future attempting to avoid their notice, and fleeing if they attempt to stop or abduct one of us. Such an abduction is called “arrest” by humans. With our morphing ability, effecting an escape should be easily within our capacity, if necessary.}

{Well done, Mhaecor. Continue such briefings as topics arise, when such a discussion is practical, of course. Now, as far as our future tactics are concerned…}

********

_Later…_

{This is the dwelling?} I asked. My morph’s hind leg rose of its own volition to prod at an irritation on my neck as I rested on the paved surface, observing the indicated human structure.

Tolbor dropped out of the sky to perch on the limb of a nearby tree. {It is, my prince.}

{Why are we observing the host’s residence? Surely the Yeerk is conducting its affairs at a Yeerk facility or headquarters.} Cassein’s own avian form bobbed on its own limb. She did not approve of operating against Yeerks away from legitimate military targets. There might have been innocent humans endangered by such fights. 

{Humans have strange concepts they refer to as private property and privacy rights. They prefer or require more shelter from their environments and are more invested in their dwellings than other species. This is why they build residential structures so elaborately, rather than make a simple scoop. But they are also more secure than a scoop, and it is considered socially unacceptable to examine too closely what goes on inside a particular human’s dwelling.} Mhaecor spoke confidently, even as he picked at his feathers with his beak. While Cassein went along with her morphs’ instincts and used them as part of her guise, Mhaecor seemed prone to letting them take control at inopportune moments. A morph instructor might have found fault with each, but we were on the edge, trying to survive, and spending many hours of each day in morph. I let each of my warriors handle it as he, or she, saw best, so long as they did not lose themselves on a mission. Our capacities were already limited, due to Tolbor becoming a _nothlit_. He comported himself with an admirable dedication to duty, and his surveillance and reconnaissance efforts had tracked the leading human controller to its host’s dwelling, but he could do no more than watch. Another would have to morph and take the reconnaissance indoors. 

_Afterwards…_

{We must refine our infiltration strategies. Raeshal, you are to be commended for your commitment to maintaining your morph. Tolbor, well done, with both your diversion to prevent the juvenile human from interfering, and your extraction of Raeshal. Perhaps in the future, a smaller morph will be less likely to be noticed, and more easily retrieved in the event things go poorly. Cassein, investigate the sensory capabilities of this planet’s insects, so see which ones would be best suited for surveillance.}

********

{An _aristh_?! You are the sole survivor? Did no one else reach the Dome?}

{I am afraid not, Prince Jhaec.} The child seemed to hesitate for a moment before boldly asking {Did no…warriors survive the destruction of the rest of the ship? Besides yourselves, that is?} The youth did not lack for boldness, I will give him that much! Turning our chagrin at finding a single _aristh_ had sent the distress signal we had hoped indicated warrior survivors, back on us. I suppose we were not the band of heroes one might hope to find coming to the rescue in a war zone, either.

{My prince, do you know who this is?} asked Mhaecor in private thought-speak. Before I could reply in the negative, he followed up with the answer. {Aximili is the brother of Prince Elfangor!} No wonder he was dismayed, and found the nerve to question us! Next to a hero of the People, a band of semi-competent warriors, forced to rely on their morphing powers instead of tailblades or shredders are not very impressive. Still, I was the prince in command here.

{Aximili, we are the only Andalites on Earth of which I am aware. We have been conducting the resistance against the Yeerks on this planet, under my command, which was confirmed by Prince Elfangor Sirinial Shamtul himself. Do you question his judgement, _aristh_?}

{Forgive me, my prince,} Aximili’s reply was much more properly respectful. {If I may ask, is not Prince Elfangor involved in this operation?}

{I regret to inform you that your brother, Prince Elfangor, fell in battle against the Abomination. He was very courageous, and once we are safely away from this place, we will share with you our memories of his final moments. Now, we must find you a suitable morph to survive this environment until we reach land again.}

The youth was plainly upset by my news, but he bore up well, like a proper warrior. Nothing less should have been expected from the brother of Prince Elfangor. {Yes, my prince. I have acquired one of the large animals of this planet’s oceans. I stunned it as it swam near the airlock and acquired it.}

{Good. We will return to the surface, and assist you in finding local humans to morph a false identity to pass unnoticed on this planet. Today, Aximili, you are no longer an _aristh_ , but a warrior for the People, regardless of what rank you hold. There will be no more Domes in which you can take shelter away from the battle, so you must be prepared to face dangers as the rest of us do.}

********

{The excursion did not go well, I take it?} Tolbor’s query was mildly sardonic. 

{No, it did not!} Mhaecor was livid, and he filled Tolbor in with considerable vehemence, and an emphatic list of the shortcomings and errors of our newest recruit, who was standing a bit away from us, looking properly chagrined. 

{Well, now what are we going to do?} Raeshal asked. {Do we carry on with our plan and take Aximili to that series of artificial habitats to acquire a predatory morph for combat? I cannot think what else we are to do with him. Even if things went as badly as Mhaecor says, we cannot spare anyone to keep him safe while the rest of us perform our missions.}

{Raeshal, if he cannot control his reaction to mouth sensations, how will he handle the more powerful and compelling instincts so many Earth creatures have? Thrusting him into battle with his limitations may as well be murder!} Cassein objected. 

{He has to learn somehow,} Raeshal responded somewhat callously, but she did have a point. On the other hand, so did Cassein. And if young Aximili lost control in a combat morph, he could harm more than himself…

{Aximili, attend me,} I addressed my thought-speak to him. 

{My prince, I swear on my brother’s memory, I will do better in my next morph,} the youngster blurted out as he stepped up to me, in the position of attention.

{I imagine you will, since you could hardly do worse,} Mhaecor interjected, but we ignored him. Reprimanding one of Axilimili’s elders when he himself was being subjected to scrutiny would only undermine Mhaecor’s authority with him, and someday it might be Mhaecor who was in command of our mission. 

{Aximili, I do not believe we will be procuring a combat morph for you, for the time being.} Disappointment shone from his eyes, but he made no objection nor faltered in his posture of attention. {Instead, you will go into battle in your natural Andalite form whenever practicable. You have been trained to fight with your tailblade, and there may be situations where a tailblade is useful as a complement to our battle morphs’ natural weaponry. Furthermore, it will serve to remind the Yeerks exactly who they are fighting. I also believe this to be the most efficacious means of addressing your development as an Andalite warrior. You should master combat with the weapons fate gave you, before learning new ways of fighting, and there should be less conflict between your incomplete training and this new means of waging war we are adopting here on Earth.}

{And since he’s “Beast-Elfangor’s” brother, his face might inspire fear in the Yeerks, or at least serve to agitate them,} Mhaevor added in an aside sent only to the adults in our band. 


End file.
